My Life, Reborn
by Lime Me Dots
Summary: My life was hell. Thanks to an failed experiment and being thrown out into a new world, it kinda feels like I'm... Reborn.  I'm actually... H A P P Y  Naruto. Reborn. 50 one-shots.
1. My Life, Reborn

This idea, plot belonges to me.

Reborn belones to Akira Amano.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"There will be in a time in your life that you will meet your special person."

I wonder.

If.

That.

Is.

_**P**_

_**o**_

_s_

_s_

i

b

l

**e**

I thought I found him.

But.

After a while.

He left.

I.

Hate.

**Him.**

2 years past.

War.

_Bloodshed._

Abandoned.

**Captured.**

Experimented.

_Life _was a **fucking **hell.

I was a failed experiment. Threw out into another world.

Just like garbage. Put in Vendicare Prison. The Water Cage.

For killing 55 people. That _tried_ to touch _me_?

Not my **problem**.

I smirked as the Arcobaleno with the hat or `Reborn' told them about me.

I was _superior_ **here**_._

I glanced across the crowd.

The

u

s

u

a

l

The sport freak. The 'cute' girl. The loner. The useless. The motivatated. The happy.

The crybaby.

Oh_ joy_.

Then the Arcobaleno. I heard the one in the cloak was angry earlier.

Or jealous.

Haha. The cloak baby was jealous? Of _**me**_?

Me, myself and I?

Who wants _pink_ hair?

**Ugly** _jade_ eyes?

Big _ugly _**forhead?**

The one that was a baby at times?

The one that could change?

The one that suffered in a water _**cage**_?

For what 2 years already?

The one that didn't age anymore?

The one that was **abandoned** _by __comrades_?

The one that was the experiment?

The one that has to go up front?

What?

Oh. Right.

Be cool.

Hair up. Bangs to the side.

Calm.

Bandages. Chakra. Bag.

Yakuta. **Cut** _short. _I hate being as** flat **as a board.

_Pacifier_. A ugly_**gray**_ colour.

Girl. _Breath._ _Smile. _

Walk up. Breath. Introduce. Breath. Talk about Vindicare Prison. Breath. Look.

The 'cute' girl. With purple hair. Medical conditon. Really bad. Check her later. Thought...

She looks like...

Him.

In prison.

The one beside my tank. The one that did illusions.

The one that was my **friend**?

The one that talked to me? The one that helped _me_?

Right, talk. Talk. Talk. About what?

Then, I _realize_. I'm scared.

In a world. A different one. No one knows me.

What I _SO_ wanted.

Just like in prison.

Look. A cute guy. A loner. Hot, He just stared at me!

I feel my cheeks. I'm blushing.

Cutest one here yet.

Wait. This. Happened. Before.

But. It. Could. _Change_.

Wait. Someones talking.

The Arcobaleno's want too see my strenght?

I'm strong.

S

R

_O_

**N**

_G_

The loner steps up. He wants to fight. Give him a fight.

I'm.

A.

Mist.

Sun.

Water.

It's weird how I am all these random elements.

Or flames.

F

r

_e_

_a_

**_k_**

**_y_**

I wasn't in the mood. So I shook my head. He scoffs.

What a bitch. He's sexy thought.

Yep.

So_ very sexy_.

He leaves soon. It feels just like me and him.

So I shout.

What is your name?

I wondered. **Really**.

He shouts back Hibari Kyouya. Whats yours?

I cup my face with my **coarse** hand,

It's Haruno Sakura. I'll fight you another time.

His back faced me, but he turned. And gave me _**smirk.**_

My heart just fluttered like a _butterfly_, I changed to my Arcobaleno form.

They **watched**.

It was bad_ at _first. I mean, _my _life. As a _ninja_.

No.

_**The**_ whole _beginning_ was **bad**.

The others gave me a place _to _**stay.**

How nice.

I feel like I am.

Reborn.

_Thank __you_.

Even thought, I'll go back to kill those who did this to me.

Or _not._

I kinda** like **_this _alot.

Being able to not age. What that Kabuto, and Madara wanted.

What _**losers**_ for not knowing.

That I _cannot _**age**.

And that I am an corrupted infant.

Just like the other girl.

Her name is _Lal Mirch._

She**is** pretty awesome.

And she likes the other infant, his name Colonello.

_Cute._

But I think I **will** stay.

Cause, _I __**am.**_

_H_

A

P

P

**Y**

: )

* * *

I hope you like it. : ) Its my first fanfiction.


	2. The Past in The Prison

_Water._

Everywhere.

**Scary,**

The 3 Vindice shove me into the water tube.

I feel it. Licking my skin. Closing in around me. My pink hair. Flying. Swirling.

I hope that I do not die.

Because, I could see my future. Actually no.

I laughed. Water came rushing into my nose, my mouth, my _eyes._ But, it did not matter.

Because.

I.

See.

It.

I get covered up. In tubes. Ropes. Wires. And a mask. Too keep me alive, I guess.

I hold my breath, hoping that I can get out of there.

I try to ignore the black dots around me.

Or the pain in my forehead.

Or my chest hurting.

I never knew what was happening! They can't blame me!

I was testing out my abilities. I never before was able to change forms. Between a infant

and myself.

Then those men _tried_ to touch me.

It was amazing, and it seemed to be that I had a ugly gray pacifier around my neck. Hidden.

It was to mark that I was **special **the way Madara and Kabuto put it.

I closed my eyes. So I could think. Neji always told me to do it. Shikamaru said that just sitting

was good enought. Sai said that clearing everything in the mind, then bring up the main

problem was easiest. I just did all of them. It was quiet easy, because all of my muscle mass

was gone, so I could do them all except sitting, I was just floating. Maybe, I was the only

female here? Yes! And that no one was here to disturb me. Oh god, maybe I lost my mind.

Cracking an eye open, hurt, has it already been, minutes? Hours? Days? Oh I don't know...

Wait, look a !

**W**hat the hell is happening?

**E**nought of this madness!

_**A**__ssholes for looking me up. I am a ninja!_

**K**icking my ass for trying to leave earlier? And to leave me here to rot? I don't think so!

**Nothing is impossible.**

_**E**verything, I do fails... Wait, somethings happening..._

_**S**__eems like my pacifier is glowing. That genjustu was supposed to hide it! I have to fix it!_

_**S**__o it will be. But they do no know of 'chakra' is do they? Sad thing is, I have no more!_

Look down. You can't do hand signs. No medical jutsu. No jutsu. At all.

Damn.

Wait. 1 skill that were naturally talented at.

Genjutsu?

Working on it. I had to hide my pacifier.

I wake, with a startled look on my face. Where am I? I feel wind. I smell salt water.

An ocean! I realize, I was in a flowing white dress. My hair whipped violently around me.

I hold it back. Its grown longer...

Pink is in my face. My eyes. I _have_ to cut it! Where?

I ran from where I was. I didn't care. I guess I was having a mental breakdown.

I smashed into something living. It had a pulse. I could hear it. After all a medic most be able

to. He's taller than me. He is a boy, a stronger figure, and a very **charming** voice.

I had too look up to see his face clearly.

Purple hair. Pineapple. Shikamaru. No.

A red eye. Madara.

No.

No.

He feels the same, _but _**is** different.

His lips are moving. His eye has the kanji 6. His hair is moving violently too.

I can't hear him. I tried to shout but my lips. I put my hands up, trying to feel them. They

were there. I just couldn't move them. Then, its so very cold. I have goosebumps on my

arms. He wraps his arm around me. Then the scenery change. I could feel warmth running

threw my veins. I feel something sharp on me. And by instinct I jump as far away as I can.

What?

No chakra...

Oh right.

But still.

I was just 2 meters away...

He walks up so. Whispers in my ears. And gives me scissors.

I feel so cold again. Why? Why?

I was so puzzled by this. I cut my hair. I didn't care.

There was no wind,

No ocean.

But coldness.

Anger.

And so, I screamed. I pounded my fist.

I ripped off that pacifier.

But as soon I did. I felt my body change.

It felt as if I got cut by Sasori.

As if I got hit by Naruto.

As if when I almost died by Sasuke.

As if I almost died by Haku and Zabuza.

When I was on the bloody field.

When I was abandoned.

When I was captured,

When I got hit by Izangi. (Madara's fault!)

When I was experimented.

They didn't even care to put me to sleep.

To go through all that _**pain**_.

All over _again._

A hand reached out to me. I was sprawled onto the floor. Everything was black and white.

I coughed. Many times, hard enough that blood was everywhere. That I lost all control of

my motor skills. The hand had my corrupted pacifier. I tried, I really did to grab it. I was able

to barely put my middle finger onto it. But my body, I sat up straight. Twisted, turned,stretched, nothing was wrong with it!

Any pain from earlier was gone.

But that dress took a beating, it was stained with blood. But that didn't matter. I needed to have that pacifier with me at all times.

My hand curled around it.

Attaching it back where it belonged. Where the Vindice would never find it.

Under an illusion.

That hand took mine. It was huge. I was only an 14 year old girl.

An non-aging one at that too.

He spoke.

"Come with me. I will teach you _all _**about **this world. About the prison, about the men you

killed," He pointed at where my pacifier was, "and why you are cursed with that. If you just

come with me." His hand was still there.

He knew me. Too well. My curiosity for knowledge.

"Fine. names Haruno Sakura! Shinobi." I shook his hand. His eyes shimmered with surprised.

"Ah, Rokudo Mukuro. Illusion master."

And with that, a alliance was formed. A friendship was budding. In a illusion.

Within an prison.

Mukuro.

Fran.

Sakura.

The 3 illusionists that could fool the Vindice.

In the _world._

And if they were to meet in the future.

Things would certainly be _interesting_.


	3. The 9th Arcobaleno

7 Arcobaleno. 7 gurdians. 7 infants. 7 flames. 7 adults. 7 powers.

A billion amount of lives.

1 curse.

On 7 people.

No wait, there were 8,not 7.

Including Lal Mirch.

She was is an Arcobaleno.

Do not forget. No matter what.

Because, there were now 9.

Because 9, the balance was destroyed. 9 was like Lal Mirch.

Corrupted.

Thought. Lal Mirch wasn't _experimented_.

No. Never. Colonello would never allow it.

There were supposed to be 7. Then, there was 8.

That was okay. Just 1 more couldn't hurt.

But 9?

She defied everything.

Sure, in the future Lal was able to turn into an adult.

But nope. 9 could do it freely. 9 runined their reputation.

You know, being put into Vendicare Prison and all.

She was _never_ to be here.

They made it okay for 8. She was suppose to be the orignal 7.

That was okay.

Really. It was.

9 just appered. Out from prison. She looked innocent.

But, the darkness lurked in her,

She had seen things.

_War. _

**Blood.**

Slaughter.

_**Death**__._

Love.

Oh, how tragic 9 was.

Thought, they let her in. The circle of flames.

Changed it to 9.

Changed everything from 7 to 8 to 9.

How nice they were. But there was no happy ending.

She went.

**Left.**

_Gone._

Captured.

She told them all. Time was always running out for her.

Yes. Always. It was sadding.

She was taken with those bandaged men.

She herself was covered in bandages.

As she was leaving, she took them off.

It showed her scars.

Battle scars.

Scars of experimentation.

Tsk tsk. Thats what the scienctist (no, not Vearde, never) and his teammate said.

When they saw what she became.

Her past was catching up.

It almost went past her.

Such a shame.

They were not okay with 9.

Why?

Because, they never wanted another person to fall to the curse.

They wished, that there was never a curse.

But they had too.

Who was 'they'?

They.

The ones that never were alive.

The ones that took the badest of the bad.

The Vindice,

Yes. Them. The bandaged face that took her away.

9 was never to belong to the world.

She ruined the balance they worked so hard.

They did not give her a trial.

Sending her straight to the prison.

They were not to show mercy.

They gave in once in awhile. To feel alive.

9. Who was 9?

The 9th Arcobaleno?

Yes. Oh.

Her name was Haruno Sakura.

She did not belong here.

Ever.

But, she came.

People started to come closer to her.

So ever closer.

Maybe, it's because she seemed to be made of_ smiles_.

Even thought, her past was worst than any others.

But, if they looked at every bit of that smile, they would notice, that it was

f

_a_

**_k_**

_e_

Yet, even thought it was fake.

She was grateful for them.


	4. The Future

"This boy, his name is Fran.

He was able to trick the _Vindice _too?

**Mukuro**.

I have _absolutely _no idea of how you trained you did well.

Now, wake the hell up man."

Sakura was getting irritated as each second ticked past.

"He's just resting. His motor skills are right now are getting used to of this stuff. He was in the water tank for 9 years." Chikusa implied. He was 'observing.

This girl. Her pink hair is too bright, and quiet short. She was also an Arcobaleno too!

Ken ignored everything, yelling at how 'Master' was free and stuff.

Even Fran, oh the frog hat man was sitting, quietly. Being yelled at M.M at times.

Chikusa, was taking a deep swig from his drink. As a celebration of course.

They only wanted **Mukuro**.

But this Arcobaleno was talking about _tricking _the Vindice. Chikusa glanced slightly at Fran.

His frog hat was eye sore.

Man.

Chikusa rubbed his eyes, bottle in one hand. They had a **long** way to go still.

Its been practically 10 years since they seen **Mukuro.**

Chikusa so into thinking that he didn't notice that he 'fell asleep'.

"Man, why are you doing this sempai? An illuison to make people go to bed? Are you

going to take **Mukuro** for yourself? Sempai~." Fran's bored voice filled the silence.

"Shut it ! Just stay quiet if your going to watch!"

The Arcobaleno was in a cloud of smoke. Fran saw something that was just _simply..._

"Sempai, thats

f

_r_

**e**

a

**y**

~"

Fran saw what was supposed to be the Arcobalno was a young girl in a yakuta.

And Fran couldn't help but notice how flat she was.

But still, he dodged a fist.

And he saw that now 'sempai' was flexing her arm.

He never asked for her. So he decided to be blunt.

"Whats your name sempai~? And why did you come out here? No one asked for you.~~"

He asked uncaringly as he preteneded to check his nails.

"You little frog!." She gave him a taste of her fist. He dodged just like any person. But what

he didn't expect was that she grabbed his collar and headbutt him! He didn't feel it. Thank

god. "GERO!" Fran fell back as his sempai stepped over him in an meancingly manner.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. And I came out on my _own_. You little brat. Now, you just gave them a,

W

E

_A_

**K**

N

_**S**_

_**S**_

Those don't come very often. And I couldn't ditch this guy," She pointed her

thumb backwards to where **Mukuro** layed, "And leave him all alone. He taught me too

man. By the way, just call me 'Haruno-sempai' has a good ring towards it!~

Now watch what I can do kid."

Sakura walked toward **Mukuro's** bed, not before she stepped onto him as he was getting

up. She glared at him. Thought.

She beckened him forward.

Sticking her hands out, Fran watched with disintrest.

She was most likely to use illusions to make him-

_WOAH!_

Fran snapped towards the bed, she had **a** green _glowing _thing _on _**her**_ hand!_

"Sempai.~ Its not smart to kill him when someones awake!~~ And I wonder how you got

into such a high level prison. Tsk tsk."

Fran montone voice replied at he shook his head, as he said those lines,

he even waved his finger at her to stretch it out!

"Like I said, frog face, I'm not going to kill him, just watch!"

She furrowed her eyebrows together as she put her glowing hands over **Mukuro**.

"What Ken said earlier wasn't true."

Fran looked at her surprise, but it was gone the moment it came.

"What _does _that**mean**?"

His monotone voice betraying its claim of surprise.

She looked over him, she looked _really_ different from earlier.

"I was able to heal superb fast was because of some _things_ that** happened** _in _**the** _past_., but

he left his body, leaving it unconcious. Rendering it to even weaken more. So he has

probably **over** _13 years _of **damage **to his body. His body had some battle wounds that still

haven't healed. And this," She lifted her hands up," is where I come in!"

His respones was a eyebrow lift, but other than that, it wasn't much.

**BAM**

"Shishou, you took a step foward." The dust went around these mysterious figures. " You

always have to be the center of attention."

Fran stated in his monotone voice.

"Kufufufu. What are you saying _Fran_? Your head was blocking me." **Mukuro** responded,

looking at the Real 6 Funeral Wreaths.

"You always try to hog all the glory Shishou , anyway where is the Arcobaleno?"

"Haruno-san has always been here Fran. Right beside you."

He turned, and saw her there, very near the ground.

He crouched down, with a bored look on his face, thought if anyone looked a bit harder,

there was a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Sempai!~~ Wakey wakey."

He was poking the sprawled out body with a stick. The others just watched in curiosity. She

did _go _**to **the_** Vendicare Prison**_ _in _**the** _past. __Again_. She was also an Arcobaleno.

Reborn had something to do with it. For sure.

They just watched, until they all had threatened him about see them 'die'.

Fran got up.

"What was the point of watching us die?" Bel held up 3 knives threatningly.

"Ah, Bel-sempai, we added reality. illusions are like pranks of sorts-"

"No"

And Fran got what he deserved. A stab to his frog hat!

Ryohei and Lussuria were both surprised. No one other than them showed surprise.

"Shishou, that really hurts.~ Oh!" They just watched Fran as put his fist down onto his other

hand ,"It must be of Shishou love of gore!"

"No" He glanced at the people present there. "1st, is to get me warmed up, and 2nd, to get

data on how powerful the Real Six Wreaths are. And know that we know how strong they

are, we now will know that our lives are on the line."

**Mukuro **smirked towards the Real 6 Wreaths.

It made **them** feel _superior._

And in the background, Fran was getting severly _stabbed, punched and kicked _**many **

**times **by both 'Bel-sempai', and '_Haruno-sempai'_. It seemed not _only_ has Fran **gotten** Bel-

sempai and_ Haruno-sempai_angry, he did something or said **something** to _Haruno-sempai _

that made** her **blush.


	5. The Past Experiments

_She was at beyond unreachable colours._

Yet.

She still _**tried **_to be reachable_**.**_

Pitiful.

Given_** a **__little _**privacy**.

Just a _little_.

Damn.

She wanted **o **_u_ t.

_**Seriously**_.

Kabuto told her she had another experiment tonight.

To **prefect **_it._

No.

Please! No!

She **couldn't** do a_ thing._

No.

She_ could_ just wallow in her **own** _pity _and _die._

**Actually**, they made** it **so she_** can't**__ die_.

Smart.

Madara told her why he was using her.

As _bait._

As an **gift** to Kabuto.

As _company_.

To **him**.

Sasuke _died_.

Or was confirmed.

She** knew **he didn't _die_.

Or_ else___**she **would have died a_** bit **_more **inside.**

She had died _many_** times.**

_Tsuande._

_Shizune_.

**Kakashi.**

_Sai._

Shino.

_**Lee.**_

Tenten.

The list went _on_ and _on_.

She cried.

_Many _**times**.

More than anyone could ever count.

**Secretly. Silently. Sadly.**

_Loudly._

She waited patiently. In her '_room'._

A bed. And a** floor**. She _**sat **_on the **floor**.

It was the_ same _as the bed.

_Almost._

Her skin hadn't felt the **sun** in such a_ long time._

She was_ paler _than _chalk._

_Paler_ than **Sai.**

She cried again.

**No**. It was just _water _**coming** from her _eyes_ **again**.

Her hand was_ littered _with** cut, scars, scabs**.

Thought, her **stomach** and **neck** took the _biggest beating_.

Scars were_** everywhere**_.

She_ seemed _like a** zombie**.

It was a wonder of how _she was living_.

Wait, she had the_** purple diamond**_.

That was _how_ she was** living**.

Right.

Drip. Drip.

Stop the water from the eyes.

**She almost lost one**.

An _eye._

Almost.

She killed_ all _**those people.**

That_ tried _to **grab** for her eye.

They _deserved_ it. **Thought**, before **she could **_reach the door_.

_Her _**heart** stopped _**beating.**_

And _she fell_, as simple as that.

_Thought, she lived through it._

_**She lived through a lot of things.**_

Love.

**Heartbreak.**

_Blood_.

War.

_**Death**_.

Those were just a few. It would take_ forever _to list them **all**.

Oh. _**Kabuto **_was coming.

Clean yourself up. He'll beat you again_. I hate him._

_**Madara is okay. He's nice.**_

This Kabuto guy is **crazy**. Scratch that. _**He is insanity itself.**_

Be _careful._

Be **prepared** for pain.

This is too_ perfect it._

Once, this is over, I can be free.

**Well maybe**.

I _**highly doubt it**_.

He's here.

**Oh, never mind**. It's not him.

It's a _Zetsu_.

**Dropping off the food**. Like_ usual_.

A _surgery_ was going to** happen at midnight**.

**Mine.**

**What they were trying to do to me...**

_I have no idea._

I **was told**, I could switch bodies and _not age._

I **never **would want that.

I _wanted_ a** full life**.

Too live life.

Have a _boyfriend!_

Get **smashed**.

Get_ married_. Have a **kid**.

Have a grandchild.

Die** peacefully**.

_Not, to not age! I'm not like those freaks._

And they _picked me_.

Just **because** I was a medic.

**Trained** by Tsuande.

I_ ate_. It tasted** like nothing**.

**My** world_ became _**black** and _white._

**Dull. Dreary. Bland.**

Despite my hair.

Pink. _Lively. Happy. Optimism._

**Thought. My eyes**.

It **carried** sadness, coldness, things that people seen in their nightmares.

Or that's **what Madara **_said_ too_ me_.

_I _am **skin and bones**.

I _mediated._

It lasted till Kabuto **pulled on my hair**. It grew _just a bit_.

I was allowed to **cut** my _hair every _**once in awhile**.

I was dragged down the _stone hallway_.

My white shirt and pants tearing and was shredding.

They_ would give _**me a new one**. _They always did._

I saw the _familiar _lamps, rocks, and wall patterns.

We were nearing the **lab.**

I've been down this hallway so many times I could remember every stone.

**Sad.**

_I know._

I bit my lip as they _**strapped me down.**_

_Take off my clothes._

And _cut me up_.

It **hurt.**

_**A lot.**_

They **had some workers**.

_Dead ones._

But they talked to me.

_They had females._

So I could talk to **them **once in awhile.

**About girl** _stuff_.

During the_ surgery _**that is.**

It _went_ for a** long time**.

I think I fell asleep at one point.

_Haha._

**My body hurt**. A lot.

I **couldn't clearly think**.

_My head was pounding_.

_**Until one of the zombies clasped something onto my neck**_.

I felt much better.

I **got **up.

Kabuto _left the _**room.**

_They wanted _**me** to_ do _something.

I put **my fingers **around the object on my _neck_.

A choker, but **something** was on_ it._

I gingerly put **my fingers **on it.

I look down.

_A ugly grey pacifier._

**Yuck.**

And then, I turned into an _child._

No not a_ child._

An _**infant**_.

Kabuto was _angry. _I heard **him cuss**. I heard him go rampage.

Did that mean...

**It failed?**

**No. No. **

**NO!**

I endured over 6 months of_ pain_!

And this is **what I am now**?

_A failed product._

I was sent back to my** room.**

Not given _food._ _**Water only**_.

It's_ probably _has been a _week._

And then the _**door opens.**_

Earlier than for water.

**So ether Madara or Kabuto**.

It was _both_.

Madara sat by me. _**Looked me in my eyes**_.

And told me.

I was_ going _to** be thrown out**.

_I was no use._

**Naruto wasn't coming for me.**

I was a failed experiment.

I chuckled. Madara leaned in.

And _quietly_ told me that he **will miss me**, and apologized.

_Patted_ **me** on the_ back_, and **sucked me **into a _new dimension_.

_I was_ **thrown** out.

_Into. _

_**A.**_

New.

**World.**


	6. Danicng On The Roofs

**She was medidating**.

**On** a _window_ sill.

Of Tsuna's.

And they were just about to **wake her up**.

Yet, she _opened _**one** _eye._

And it had a _'touch with me you die'_ look.

And so, Gokudera _**threw**_ an **dynamite** at **her.**

There was nothing in the_ pile of smoke._

Thought.

There was something **sharp **against _Gokudera's throat._

Tsuna panicked.

_**Apologizing.**_

Reborn stared at her.

Who had a sharp 'kunai' against_ poor Gokudera's throat._

He was** shaking** ever _so slightly._

She retreated back. 

_So ever slowly._

And started to bow like crazy.

_**Apologizing**_.

And _even _**stated** _**she**_ would _commit_ seppuku.

**Weird.**

**The aura in the room went from blood lust too,**

_**awkward?**_

This girl, wearing an_ mint green yakuta_ was asking to_** commit seppuku?**_

W **E** _I_ **R **_**D.**_

_Seriously._

But anyways. Reborn was _chuckling._

**Why?**

Why was he laughing?

Tsuna **wondered.**

The poor girl. She was getting _laughed _at.

_By a very, very powerful baby._

But yet, wasn't she one too?

Why was she asking to commint-

_Wait. Go back._

Why was she in _his house?_

**What.** The. _Hell._

**She was medidating too!**

_Like, why here?_

On a window sill?

And did Gokudera-kun **just **_about_ _**piss his pants?**_

_Gross._

Tsuna looked at her **baffled.**

She was looking_ for a sharp item_.

**But she totally didn't look behind her.**

Where she dropped her 'kunai'.

_**Wow.**_

Even Tsuna wasn't that saddening to look at.

Now, _he realized why Reborn was laughing._

Or chuckling.

**Same thing.**

But _anyways._

Gokudera **sped** to the bathroom.

_Yep_.

_Probably_ **pissed his pants.**

_In front of 'No-Good' Tsuna._

Ha.

But the girl. 

**Finally found the-**

_Shitface._

She already was _piercing her stomach._

W-w-was that **blood **just _now._

He couldn't move.

_Somebody was taking their life on his room!_

An _**Arcobaleno**_ too.

It was _oozing_ out!

He_ tried_ to **move** his hand, _**but it was locked to his side.**_

He could _only watch_.

_He tried to close his eyes._

**Nope.**

His eyes burned with tears as **they** _were so, very, very dry._

_**'POOF'**_

Smoke takes over the room.

_And finally, he could move!_

**Yes!**

He fanned out the smoke.

**Groaning was heard distantly from the bathroom.**

_But was ignored_.

Due to the images **popping **_up_ in ones head.

Reborn **was heard coughing** as he _fanned the smoke around him,_

It was _cleared quiet fas_t as the **window was open.**

_**Letting sunlight shoot into the room.**_

_And there, in the middle of the floor was an._

Frog doll.

_**Eyes popped out as Tsuna fainted.**_

_It was a frog doll._

That **did the peace sign** and was_ sticking its tounge out._

Oh, and _also_, it was **winking.**

**Reborn**_ shook his head as he prodded the poor boys head._

_**Another unknown sound was heard from the bathroom.**_

It became _deadly silent._

And _the girl_. Sakura.

Was planted on _**top of Tsuna's house.**_

_Dancing in the sun._

As she _needed colour_ to her life.

As _everything was_ **still **_black and white._

_Yes. Like chess._

She **smirked **so ever slightly.

As a **small, delicate, lemon yellow** _bird_ landed** onto her shoulder.**

And sung the song that _she would hear the very next day._

**At** Namimori Middle _of course._

**She couldn't wait** to _bust _that place up.

Of course,_ any kid_ that says **1 insult to her, she will pound their faces.**

_And totally ditch from the scene._

**Heh.**

But, even thought the **delicate bird** was on her, _she still danced._

I_n a white dress._

With** chakra** coating _**her**_ _feet,_

Or else the shingles **would** have been _rained _on with_ blood._

_**And that, that would have beem so very bad.**_


End file.
